Liberty City: Worst Place In America
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: The city where theives, dealers, thugs, mafia guys, bikers, gangs and every other form of lowlife fit in... and all she wants is to find some sense of normalcy. (3D/HD universe crossover)


**A/N: Happy new year everyone! And a new OC is being introduced!**

' _This damn city.'_ 15 year old Gionna thought as her attempts to settle back into sleep were thwarted by a gunfight just a few blocks away in Harwood.

She was sound asleep on an unusually bitter late summer night… and then the gang war between the Forelli and Leone families had to escalate. The sound of footsteps woke her up completely and she sat up, seeing newly turned 17 year old Dominic Forelli.

"Sorry… the noise woke me up too, I just wanted to check on you." Dominic whispers, sitting down on the bed and reaching over, brushing Gionna's hair out of her face.

"The longer this war goes on, the more I'm thinking that they're overgrown kids with guns." Gionna whispers, Dominic covering his mouth to suppress a laugh. The two had been friends for 8 years but seemed to be getting closer as of late… Gionna wasn't exactly sure how to describe her newfound feelings, the only other man who had been trying to show her intimacy as of late was Billy Grey and despite Gionna trying to set boundaries, Billy didn't seem to know the meaning of the words _"Back off, bastard!"_.

It felt creepy towards the petite brunette because she and Billy had been friends since she was 4 and he was 13 and when high, Billy got violent towards any guy who even so much as glanced at Gionna, which is why she was trying to keep her friendship with Dominic quiet from Billy… one which Billy would describe as an intimate friendship.

Gionna and Dominic stretched out on the bed, Dominic pulling the covers over himself and Gionna and the two talked until they fell asleep at close to 5 in the morning.

A few hours later, Billy was sneaking into the Cipriani house and had dragged a reluctant Juana Martinez with him.

"I heard gunshots, she could be armed for protection! And why drag me here and not Midnight?!" Juana whispered harshly.

"Couldn't find her." Billy whispers as both crept up the steps and stopped at Gionna's room. "Fuck. Door won't open." He mutters.

"And knowing her like you do, she could had electrical wire on the other side." Juana says, Billy reluctantly following her back down the steps and out of the house.

"Oh, damn… I thought we were gonna get busted there." Dominic whispers, Gionna nodding in agreement… before the two leaned in and kissed on impulse.

The kiss was followed up with another before the two settled back into sleep, Dominic's arms wrapped around Gionna as Gionna lazily wrapped an arm around Dominic's waist and rested her head on his shoulder.

At some point, the truth about their relationship would come out and they would have to face a hailstorm of chaos from Billy Grey as well as the Leone and Forelli families… but keeping it secret made them both feel like that their mutual secret was their own, for no one else to uncover.

 **Meanwhile…**

"So there's someone you want me to meet, boss?" Vincenzo asks after sitting across from Salvatore, the oak desk separating them.

"Yes. My goddaughter, Gionna. She's a good kid, gets into a bit of trouble from time to time but what 15 year old would be normal if they didn't? I'd watch how you talk to her though, she's the kind of girl who'll damn well speak her mind and not care what the other person thinks of it." Salvatore says.

"Sounds like a fiery girl, my kind of girl… and I don't mean that in the way it sounds, boss." Vincenzo says smoothly… in reality, he couldn't wait to meet Gionna.

Vincenzo was looking for a new girl to have his kind of fun with… and to him, Gionna sounded perfect.

" _Any_ funny business, Vincenzo and you'll end up with your feet tied to cinder blocks." Salvatore warned.

"No funny business, boss. I promise." Vincenzo says cooly, Salvatore dismissing him and Vincenzo leaving.

Vincenzo took a deep breath to recompose himself before jumping into his Banshee and driving off, flipping to Flashback FM as _Obsession_ by Animotion blared at an excessive volume and he barreled through the streets of Liberty City.

He drove through the Red Light District and seeing as how it was early morning, there were no hookers walking the streets.

' _That's alright… I can wait til I know Gionna a bit better.'_ Vincenzo thought as he kept driving, a slightly creepy smile on his face.

He was going to get what he wanted… one way or another.

 **Songs listened to while writing this chapter:**

 _ **Everything Counts**_ **by Depeche Mode**

 _ **Obsession**_ **by Animotion**

 _ **Never Tear Us Apart**_ **by INXS**

 _ **West End Girls**_ **by Pet Shop Boys**

 **Shoutout to Shady Sweets McGee's story** _ **West End Girls**_ **for inspiration for this story. Happy new year, hope you're having a great one.**


End file.
